Embrace
by Nueva Yui Maxwell
Summary: **rating may change** Light attract Darkness, Death cannot be without Life...But what happens when they embrace each other??
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Don't own it, will never, so don't sue me, pretty pwease???***puppy eyes***  
  
Authoresse's notes: Ok, this note might be a bit long, but I just want to explain a couple of things, so I will save myself a couple of useless flames. This cross-over is based on Sailormoon the manga, not the TV series. Why?? Well, first in the manga, Usagi is more mature than in the TV series, second, Tuksedo Kamen does not say percky lines and he is a important character to Usagi. Third, the Senshi are more powerful and more mature, just like Usagi. And last, in the manga, Pluto HAS the power over dimensions. Don't believe me?? Read the 10th issue, where she opened the door to the unknown world in order to send Saturn and her destruction away from Tokyo. This fanfic will be Mamoru/Relena friendly, but not focused on them. Don't like them?? Don't flame me, I won't change my mind. That's all. I truely hope you're going to like it! Now, on with the fic.  
  
Embrace  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
Gundam Wing Universe AC 197  
  
"How is he, doctor?" enquired a young man, while brushing his blond locks away from his worry-filled baby blue eyes.  
  
"Well, he is in a coma caused by all the blood he lost..."  
  
"Can we see him?" calmly asked another man, looking straight into the doctors eyes with one green eye, the other being covered by his brown bangs. Feeling like having no choice, the doctor nodded and opened the door and lead the four boys in a dark room.  
  
"You need to know that it's not pretty" Without any other words, the doctor left the room, after lighting it with a soft corner lamp. The young men gathered around the bed. On it was lying one of their friend. His once peaceful features were now wrinkled with pain and anger. The man bore several bruises on his arms, legs, chest and face. Where no bruises could be found, there were bandages covering old and fresh wounds.  
  
"Iie..." whispered a Asian looking young man, with deep elbony hair and eyes, as he discovered one wound that was deeper than the others. He felt his chocolate brown haired friend shruddered: the dying boy had chestnut brown shoulder lenght hair...  
  
  
  
Sailormoon Dimension After the Stars Series  
  
The wounded and tired Senshi gathered around an unconcious Eternal Sailormoon, in a dark corner of an almost destroyed Tokyo. For more then a week, they have been fighting Chaos, who had returned despite all their previous efforts. They had tried everything, even making the Tsuki no Hime using the Ginzuishou to cleanse the Universe of all darkeness. But it only resulted in an exhausted Sailormoon. Only one option was left, as much as they hated it.  
  
"We need to hide the Hime...at all costs..." said Sailor Saturn, formulating what the Senshi have been afraid of: their last option. The Guardian of Fire sighted and softly answered: "I agree with that, but where? Chaos controls all the Universe now".  
  
"I have a idea... We can hide her in another dimension (AN: no one saw that coming! -_-;; ). As far as I know, the Time and Dimensions Gates are still under our control", said a very battered Pluto, while leaning on her staff.  
  
"Not a bad idea, but I fear that the light of the Ginzuishou might attract Chaos to that other dimension...therefore taking control of it and disturbing alternate universes" mused the Ice Senshi.  
  
"There is something we can do...I did it before, and nothing keeps me from doing it again..."  
  
Serenity's guardian looked down at the black speaking cat, as her ruby eyes held a serious glare upon them. "I can hide the Ginzuishou inside her body, just like when I first met her..."  
  
"No!" shouted Sailor Venus. "She won't be able to protect herself in the case Chaos finds her!"  
  
"We can send guardians with her", reasoned Artemis, "but some will have to stay here to guard this Universe, until we figure out how to awake Sailor Cosmos."  
  
"But how? We tried everything..." trailed Sailor Jupiter  
  
"The legend says that 'in order to gain every powers, the Chosen one must lose every thing", said a stoic Sailor Saturn, while healing the multiple wounds on the Tsuki no Hime.  
  
"We know that, but how are going to do that?" replied Sailor Jupiter.  
  
Leaning over his beloved, Tuksedo Kamen brushed her golden bangs before picking her up in his arms. A pain-filled moan escaped her lips as he hugged her closely. Thinking of what the Senshis were discussing, the Earth Prince took a hard decision.  
  
"We will do as you propose, Pluto. Luna, you will hide the Ginzuishou in her body, as well as blocking her memory, so she will not come back in this dimension." The black cat slowly nodded. "I only have one condition to this. I want to go as well...without my memory. I cannot bare to be separated from her, but I am aware that my feelings might betray her identity."  
  
The feline guardian nodded again, tears stinging her eyes. Even after a thousand years and 2 lifes, his love for the Hime still was strong and altruist. The Earth Prince would do anything to keep his beloved safe.  
  
"It's settled then", softly spoke Artemis. "But who are we sending with Sailormoon?"  
  
As if on cue, Uranus stood up determinently. "We, the Outhers, will go. We are the most powerful and experimented Senshis."  
  
Putting one hand on her koi's shoulder, Neptune shook her head. "For once, I disagree with you. We may be more powerful, but Serenity-sama is closer to the Inners. She will not only need help from our powers, but also moral support. And that's the Inners job."  
  
"I think the best thing to do would be to send 2 Inners and 2 Outhers with Serenity. The others will stay here and guard this universe until we find a way to awake Sailor Cosmos. But in case any of you should be caught by Chaos, you will have to give up your powers to the Hime by becoming mortal, in order to conseal you powers within the Ginzuishou. Is that ok with all of you?" asked the white cat.  
  
Slightly afraid, but determinate to save their Universe, all Senshis nodded to Artemis' statement.  
  
"Good", continued his life-love Luna, "I will be part of the trip, as well as Saturn, for she is the strongest of the Outhers, Pluto, because she is our key to the dimension, Mars and Venus, because they are the closest to the Tsuki no Hime. We will communicate once a week, unless there is an emergency. Mercury, keep working on that legend."  
  
The Ice Senshi nodded, as the chosen Senshi gattered around Sailormoon, still in Tuksedo Kamen's arms. Once they took each other hands, Sailor Pluto rose her staff up and shouted: "Great Chronos, Father of Time and Guardian of Dimensions, hear my prayer and grant my wish! Please send us in a dimension where our Light of Hope can be protected!"  
  
Then the Senshi dispeared in a flash of white light...  
  
TBC in chapter 2 of Embrace :"Through Time's eye"  
  
As usual, please review! Ja ne! 


	2. Through Time's eyes

AN :Gomen nasai minna!!!I know it's been a while since I updated this fic, but I've been extremely busy, since I applied to grade studies...and was accepted!!!Yeah!!I've started my master (MSc) in January!Anyway, this chapter might be a bit boring, it's just to fill you guys in on the situation, and to try to avoid plot holes.Hope you'll like, and don't forget to review, it helps me to write!

AN2:I'm actually searching for a beta reader for this story.I'm very inspired by this plot and I want to write a really good fic, so I want it to be beta'd.Interested??Just leave me a review with your email or email me at [n_y_maxwell@hotmail.com][1].Thanks!

Disclaimer:Well, guess what??I don't own any characters, only the plot line...Don't try to sue me, I may be a master student, I'm not rich...yet!!!Muhahahahaha....

I want to thank: **Solus Nox**: Yep, in their own way...**Moonlight Storm**: **blushes**Thank you so much, you don't know how much it means to me!**Lady Fireball**:Sorry I didn't listen to you...I'm a very bad updater...Hope you can forgive me!**KokushibyouOni**:That's for sure, they're my favorite pairing!**Princess Kidd**:But cliffhangers are good!!! ^_-**SilverRose82**: Everything will be explain in time!**Misty H**:Hehehe...well...this is a crossover after all...normal pairings would be boring!**Tasie**:Thank you, I'm pretty proud of it too!**Sapphire**:Thank you, and I hope you will like this chapter too!**Butterfly**: Well, sorry I kept you waiting, but more actions is coming soon I promise!**Andrew Joshua Talon**: Well, every review from you is always a pleasure to read! (in a friend way...Tori scares me too much... ^_- )

I'd like to dedicate this chapter to **Purr**, who helped me, a year ago, open up about my writings and made me post them for everyone's enjoyment.Thank you and good luck for your first University year...don't miss the Freshman day/week....believe me, it is really fun! ^_-

**Embrace**

** **

Chapter 1: Through Time's eyes

Gundam Wing Universe

AC 198

"Usagi!!!!Come on!We're beyond late!!!Mamoru-san is already waiting for us!"screamed Setsuna from downstairs.She gave an angry look at a panting Usagi, as the moon bunny ran the stairs down, towards her, several bags hanging on her shoulders.

"Gomen Setsuna-mama!I was making sure we didn't forget anything."

The green haired woman just nodded and took her own luggage and gave a final look around the house they shared.All the furniture was covered with white linens: they were moving away for the next 8 months at the Sanq Academy.She opened the door and saw Mamoru, one fist hanging in the air for he was about to use it to knock on the door.He dropped it, had the decency to blush slightly and smiled at the Guardian of Time.

"Konnichiwa Setsuna-san!Ready?"

The green haired woman smiled and lightly nodded as the Earth Prince picked up her bags.But his gesture was suddenly interrupted as a gold flash past by Setsuna and aimed for his heart...

"Mamo-chan!"screamed Usagi, as she glomped him, making the poor guy dropped the lugagges.

"Usako!" the midnight haired man replied, giving her a quick peek on her forehead."Are you both ready?"

Turning for the Senshi of Time's approval, the bubbly blond nodded and ran outside, leaving her older friends alone.Mamoru's gaze followed the Tsuki no Hime while he chuckled at her behaviour, before looking back at Setsuna, eyes glittering with admiration.

"You...you look great with your hair up." 

Instinctively, the young lady blushed and touched the back of her neck, where her normally flowing green hair was twisted in a loose bun.Because Mamoru had told them he had rent a convertible for their trip to the Sank Kingdom, Usagi and her had tied their hair, in hope they would not annoy them.Still blushing, the ageless Senshi's lips drew a shy smile and whispered: "Arigatou".

"Setsuna-mama? Onee-chan?What are you guys doing inside???We're going to be late!!!" wailed Usagi from outside, thankfully breaking the embarassed silence between the Guardian of time and the Protector of Earth.They both laughed at the thought of Usagi, Miss 'everytimeIgosomewhereIamlate', reminding them of their own lateness.Picking up Usagi's luggage, Setsuna gave her house a final look before locking it for 8 months.

'8 months' she nervously thought while sitting down in the passenger's seat, 'so much can happen in 8 months...'

"Sank Kingdom Academy, here we come!" smiled Mamoru, his deep blue eyes twickling with excitement.

"Yeah!All right!" was Usagi's noisy answer, making the Time Senshi chuckled.Even if she was in another dimension, with no memories whatsoever, the Tsuki no Hime's behaviour hadn't changed at all...except for a few things...

Once on the highway, Setsuna closed her garnet eyes and a small sight escape her ruby lips as she recalled their arrival upon this dimension.She had choose it because time was passing a lot slower here: a month here was the equivalent of a day in their original dimension.Gaining more time was definitely a advantage in the eyes of Chronos'daughter.Fearing that missing parts in their past would attract to much attention on themsleves, Pluto had created a life for each 'travellers'.Hotaru, Minako and Rei were 'born' in the same small town, and their 'parents' were part of the same group of friend, explaining the deep bond the girls shared.And conviniently, the three of them were accepted at the Sank Academy for their college years.As for Mamoru and Usagi, they were gave up for adoption in the nursing house were Setsuna had 'work'.Once she was 'old' enough, she adopted Usagi, while Mamoru left the orphanage to live by himself.Schoolarship grant supported him until he was accepted at the Sank University for a masterin nuclear physics.Usagi's grade were good enough to make her a freshman at the Academy, while Setsuna had been accepted as an history teacher for the high school part of the Academy.Everything seemed perfectly under the Senshi of time's control, except for one huge detail, the relationship between the Earth Prince and the Tsuki no Hime.Somehow, the life-time lovers had harvested a very deep, close relationship, but more as in a brotherly way instead of a lover's one.It seems that growing together in their childhood had altered their perception of each other.Worried, she had shared her fears of not seeing the royal couple together in a near futur with Luna and the others.After debating over the reasons and the actions to take, they settled on not meddling with Mamoru and Usagi's relation, but not without keeping a close eye on it.The Inner Senshi believed that in need of comfort and support, their Hime would seek it and find it into the Earth's Prince's arms.But as for the moment their were still only friend, as a sudden shake broke Setsuna thought's.The green haired woman turned around to meet twickling cerulean blue eyes.

"Were you talking to me, Usagi-chan?"

"Hai Setsuna-mama!I was asking you why you weren't dating Onee-chan.You are both older, responsible and educated and..."

As Usagi went on with the reasons why Mamoru and her should be together, the ageless Senshi felt her cheeks burning with embarassment.It was not the first time Usagi tried to set them up.Despite the fact that they both told her that were just friends, the Legendary Senshi was still nagging and teasing them.Setsuna gave the Mamoru a side look, only to see him eyes locked on the road.But the light redness of his cheeks betrayed the fact that he had been listening to her conversation with Usagi.The garnet eyed woman looked down as she felt another hot flush overwhelming her.'You cannot fall for the Prince' her reason whispered, strangely sounding like Haruka.'Don't forget....there is plenty of cute fish in the sea...' continued another voice, much like Michiru's one.Indeed, she answered to herself.She could take advantage of her time in this dimension to meet new people.She had been so lonely since the beginning of time...alone, no friends, only foes as she guarded her territory.Setsuna closed her eyes and a soft smile drew itself on her ruby lips as she thought of all the opportunities that were unfolding before her.Then she slowly drifted into Lala-land, her dreams strangely filled with beautiful and calm green eyes...

TBC in chapter 2: Planetary meeting...Please, R&R!!!!sagi-chanUUU

   [1]: mailto:n_y_maxwell@hotmail.com



End file.
